Konjiki No Word Mistress
by Digitastic105
Summary: What if instead of Hiiro Okamura being the lead protagonist for the series, we have a different girl by the name of Makoto Shimizu take the stage, same characters all around, but different reactions to our sunnier socially inverted Miss. If you were expecting Fem Hiiro, sad to say this isn't it. Follow Makoto in her adventure. Please Review! extra info inside, M to be careful!
1. Chapter 1

Konjiki No Word Master OC

 **This Fanfic contains a Female OC who takes the place of Hiiro Okamura, unlike Hiiro however, she just doesn't trust the King and decides to go out on her own, she isn't selfish or socially inverted (Much), and I hope you can forgive me for replacing him, I just became curious about a Hiiro-less world.**

 **Please** _ **Enjoy**_!

As she opened her eyes, she stays crouched for a moment, recalling who she was as a check-up that everything was alright up there.

'Name, Shimizu Makoto, Female, Age, 15  
Hair, waist-length black, Eye colour, light grey, Nationality, Japanese, Wearing, Black School Tracksuit and my grey framed glasses, cup size, A (Sighs sadly), daughter to-'

She cuts herself off at that thought as she notices voices all around her.

She looks at her surroundings and notices four other classmates of hers.

"Chika, are you okay"!? Most popular guy in class, Aoyama Taishi.

"Taishi, where is this place"? Sports Ace of the class, Chika Suzumiaya.

"I don't know, Shuri, Shinobu, you guy's okay"?!

"Yes". Eye catching to all guys in the class, Shuri Minamoto.

"I'm okay"! Chatty and has good grades and looks, Shinobu Akamori.

"Our heroes"! Everyone turns their head towards a pretty woman dressed like a medieval princess, on either side of her head was a decorative hair accessory holding her bangs back.

She clasps her hands together as she looks at them with a smile.

"Thank you all for answering our summoning, Heroes"!

Everyone gains a confused face as she calls them that.

Except Makoto, her eyes stay attentive.

'Summoning… Heroes'?

When she notices their confusion, she loses her calm and begins flailing a little.

"Ah! I'm sorry"! She motions to the guards and they pull open a stone trap door.

"The King will personally explain everything, so please come this way…"

Shuri and Shinobu look at each other while Makoto silently thinks before they follow after Taishi and Chika who went straight ahead.

'It doesn't seem like I'm dreaming…'

Makoto looks over to the guards in fantasy like armour that while medieval looking, their armour still looked fantasy-esque in design.

'What is this place? This isn't Japan' she looks at the large marble pillars that went heavenward to hold up the immense ceiling.

'This isn't a dream, nor is it an illusion, which means this really is…'

Looking out the tall open window as she passed, she sees a large townscape of white wash brick and red shingles turned crimson in the sunrise, a mountain in the distance that definitely wasn't Fuji.

'Actually, a different world'!?

 _ **So…**_

 _ **How was it, I kind of rushed it a little I know but I just needed to get this out there.**_

 _ **I have yet to finish the manga however.**_

 _ **Konjiki no Word Master or Konjiki no Moji Tsukai only contains 2 Volumes with 16 Chapters so it's probably not well known.**_

 _ **Hint: It's part of the category similar to SAO and Log Horizon, so give it a whirl.**_

 _ **Like always, Like, Comment and Subscribe (Or whatever it is you do)**_

 _ **This is Digitastic105, logging out**_


	2. Chapter 2

Konjiki No Word Mistress Chapter 2

(Viewers Be Notified: All Fairy Tail Fanfics are on official Hiatus for the next Month 'Even though you probably figured that out')

 **From here on out, the story shall be loosely based off the Manga plot. If reading this makes you want to write yourself, then all the better, if not, try writing whatever comes to mind.  
It's what I do~.**

 **Wherever it's based on the Manga is all from memory so please bear with me.**

 **Uploading Konjiki No Moji Kanojo-Sama in**

 **5….**

 **4…**

 **3..**

 **2.**

 **1**

 **Bing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When Makoto and the other four arrived in a vast throne room where on said throne sat the King.

"You have done well to get here, I thank you Heroes". He gives the confused teens a slightly modest smile, however not noticing the presence of one Makoto Shimizu, eyes calculating beneath the shine of her frames.

"It is understandable to be bewildered, being brought so suddenly". He raises a hand in placation.

"But you must calm yourselves, for I shall explain everything now".

'Mm, that's nice, now poke me from behind with a spear and maybe I'll trust you a little more'. Makoto thinks as all she sees in front of her is shady people.

"First of all, the area we are in is a kingdom called Victorias, a Humankin country in the world Edea".

"I am the one who governs this country, Rudolph van Strauss Arcleium".

"I am the Princess, Lilith".

For a moment, they let the names sink in before continuing.

"The reason we have called forth you Heroes, is that we need the evil Demonkin to be destroyed, so Victorias can be safe"!

"You... want us to fight, Demonkin"? Says Taishi, whose face seemed surprised.

"Yes, the land is formed of four races and besides the Ghostkin, tensions between the Beastkin, Demonkin and Humankin have become un-precedently high".

"Among them, their King wishes to destroy Humankin…" Lilith continues on.

"But because the Demonkin' are bestowed with high physical strength and a lust for battle, Humankin' chance of winning is zero".

'I swear I read something just like this last night'. However, she cut those thoughts off when she remembers the Hero dies in battle.

"So we resorted to using the sacred summoning magic known only to the royal family, however we humans do not have much magic power, so there were risks involved in such a powerful spell".

"I'm just glad we succeeded this time". Says the Princess in a relieved tone.

"This time"? Chika nervously mutters what Makoto had been thinking.

"Yes well, truth be told I have- had three daughters, my two other daughters had attempted to perform the summoning ritual…

One died and the other is still in a coma".

'He turned his daughters into sacrifices'?! She felt a silent rage bubble underneath her calm façade when she sees no regret or a hint of guilt on his face, only disappointment.

"So you're saying we can protect the people of this country if we just deal with the Demonkin"? Taishi voices his question, a grim expression upon his face.

"Yes, according to the scriptures, all four Heroes should be present… Hmm"?

He finally takes notice of Makoto up back.

"It's a bit late to say this but, there are five of them…"

"I'm assuming they are all Heroes"? Supplied Lilith.

"Your status lies in your mind, you can check your powers with it".

All five think in their minds about the status and suddenly a folder shaped window with info like their name and other stuff like statistics and title and such.

"Wahh"!

"Look, it says 'Hero' in the title column"!

"Mine too"

"We're all Heroes"!

'I can't believe I'm saying this but this, is an RPG world…' She looks at the file screen which has her full name up top, her Level to the left (Lv1) with HP (24), MP (120) and XP bar below her name, Stats like attack, defence, ECT below her Level.  
And then other information like Titles and skills at the bottom.

"So you over there, how did you get here"? Everyone looks towards Makoto with expectant gazes.

But all she wore was a plain expression.

"I'm not a hero". The King suddenly stood up, looking panicked.

"What"!?

"Then what are you, a Mage"?!

"Nothing like this was mentioned in the scriptures"

"So, what is your title"?

Makoto let out a sigh before speaking loudly.

"Innocent Bystander"!

"Innocent…"?

"Bystander…"?

. . .

"Ah, from before". Taishi recalls when Makoto had walked into the classroom while they were talking.

"Exactly, I just got taken along for the ride with these guys".

"Hey Shimizu, what do you mean by 'these guys'"?! Chika points an accusatory finger at her, a veining throbbing on her forehead as the ravenette crosses her arms across her chest, ignoring her.

"I will say this once, they are the four Heroes, and I am not so I have no relation to this situation".

The Princess and King were silent.

"Also, you literally kid knapped them, and their family and friends are probably at this moment worried sick".

She shifts her position so she's gesturing to the said four.

"But, I honestly don't care, we don't interact in class and so we don't interact in general, simply speaking, I don't have any ties to these people". The way she says it is cold and apathetic.

These were her true feelings about them, even if her only reason for revealing them was to filter out some feedback.

"Hey Shimizu, I thought we were classmates"?! Taishi looks at the girl before them frustrated.

"That's something the school decides, it's also true that we've never talked once while in the same class, our ties are nothing but delusions that everyone is your friend".

There is a long drawn out silence between them as Taishi stares into the equally resolute eyes of Shimizu-San.

She shifts her view back over to the King.

"Can I return home"?

"Unfortunately, the scriptures say only the Demon King has the knowledge for a return spell". In her opinion that regret sounded synthetic as hell.

"Then we just need to take him down"! Exclaims Taishi.

'This's why I don't interact with him, he's so optimistic he's childish'. A reason why she doesn't do the whole friendship thing.

"Well, yes…"

"Oh, but I think you'll love this world, it's very magnificent".

"Well, beside Shimizu here, I'm worried about my family back home". Chika put in her two cents.

"No need to worry about that, any record of your existence has been wiped from your original world". She says it with a smile.

"What"?!

Shinobu starts to tear up.

"You mean, it's like we never existed"? She says between sobs.

Lilith flails slightly.

"No, there are forces at work here making your world continuous, when you return, it will go back to normal".

'Okay, and the truth'? Makoto called utter bullshit, they were just making excuses to satisfy us one way or another'. That meant there was no way home right now.

 **Makoto's POV**

'But honestly, I don't really mind'. Flashbacks of a fire than of a young me at a service before halting at an image of present me in the back desk of the class gazing wistfully at the sky.

'I can live just about anywhere really'

My thoughts are cut off.

"Well Shimizu has a point that you did in fact kid knap us for selfish reasons, we'll still help you"! And like that, the idiot brigade chimed in their confirmations.

"In that case, I'll be leaving now". I make to leave, I know I'm stuck here so I may as well figure out a life here now.

But I was halted by a persistent Taishi Aoyama who stood in front of me.

"What"? I was getting annoyed by this guy.

"How can you turn your backs to them, they need our help and-".

I flare my eyes wide in a glare.

"Now you listen, they need your help, you're the heroes, I am a normal person who has no reason here and so must make a new life". This was my plan and I was sticking to it.

"But they need our help-" He makes to hold my hand but I'm having none of it and slap it away, leaving him shocked as I walk past him, my last remark echoing across the hall as the doors close behind me.

"Oh, I also despise pretty boys, so fuck off"! And they shut close.

Everyone in the room was in varying stages of surprise, not having expected the introvert of the class to be so fiery.

 _ **And that concludes the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **chapter of Konjiki No Word Mistress, hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Anyway, the more exciting thing is what's happening in 17 days, Pokémon Sun and Moon gets released worldwide and I'm totally thrilled.**_

 _ **Anyway, recommendations for this post.**_

 _ **Manga/ANIME/Novel**_

 _ **(All are my present opinions)**_

 _ **While very in progress, the anime Magic Kyun Renaissance, based off a game is pretty good for lovers of magic and drama.**_

 _ **Gatchaman is a bit comedic/dramatic at first until it gets slightly psychological.**_

 _ **Shounen Maid needs some love all around, because I honestly found it hilarious and deep at the same time (Watch the ENG SUB, the characters sound horrible in English)**_

 _ **Mayo Chikki for any who wants to see girls with deadly punches and killer personalities.**_

 **Good day my Digital Disciples,**

 **This is Digitastic105, Signing Off**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!=)=)=)=)**

 **XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**


End file.
